Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{-3})(8^{-3}))^{11}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 8^m}$.
${ ((7^{-3})(8^{-3}))^{11} = (7^{(-3)(11)})(8^{(-3)(11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-3})(8^{-3}))^{11}} = 7^{-33} \times 8^{-33}} $